Truth or Dare: My Little Pony Edition!
by The Angry American
Summary: Watch and laugh as Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle tell the truth and do the dares that you give them! So send your truths and dares in and let the havoc commence! Idea given to me by I'll Cover Angel And Collins. Had to reupload this story because it was breaking the site's rules, so only send your truths and dares via PM. Seriously.
1. Introduction

**"Truth or Dare: My Little Pony Edition!"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I hearby tell you that I do not own the My Little Pony series. Hasbro and Lauren Faust own this. Basically, this was an idea given to me by I'll Cover Angel and Collins. So, I'm here to try it and see what you'll think.**

**Originally, I had to reupload this again because any form of interactive entry which choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc. is not allowed. So from now on, you can only send your truths and dares to me via PM.**

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

There laid a studio surrounded by nothing but darkness. Everybody in the audience were ponies and yet, nobody knew what was going on.

The six ponies that made the Elements of Harmony were sitting at a podium. Even though it was still dark, the studio looked like a weird 70's game show. Quite frankly, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy all looked confused. However, Fluttershy looked a little scared.

"What's going on? Why are we all here?" Rainbow Dash complained.

"I'm feeling a little tense here. Something doesn't feel right." Twilight spoke tensely, feeling that something was amiss.

"I'm scared... I wanna go home!" Fluttershy cried out.

After a few minutes of darkness, the lights finally came up. At the same time, Fluttershy yelped and went under the podium. Concerned for her friend, Applejack looked down at the scared-as-crap Fluttershy.

"Come on out, Sugarcube. There's nothing scary 'bout flashing lights." Applejack carefully said.

_"Ohhhhh, I wouldn't be too sure of that Applejack..."_

Hearing that unexpected voice out of nowhere, the ponies wandered around to see where that voice came from.

"Where on earth is that voice coming from?" Twilight Sparkle replied with her eyebrow raised.

"I hope it's not some kind of creep..." Rarity replied as well.

While they looked around, the lights dimmed a little. For some other reason, there was an amount of smoke surrounding the entranceway. The ponies hoped that it wouldn't be Discord or Queen Chrysalis hiding behind that smoke.

Followed by a nice little drum roll, the announcer's voice came from off-screen.

_"Ladies and gentleman, it's time for Ponyville's number one game show... Truth... or... Dare! And now, here's your host who tells it like it is... Maaaaaaaaaaane Winkelmaaaaaaan!"_

Emerging from the smoke came a pony dressed in a blue tuxedo and had a haircut reminiscing of game show hosts from the 70's. Also complete was a pearly white smile in a creepy grin. The kind of grin would make Fluttershy hide under the podium. Feeling happy, the host turned to the camera.

"Hello, and welcome to Ponyville's number one game show, Truth or Dare. You may know me, I'm-"

"Mane Winkleman!" Pinkie Pie happily exclaimed as he cut him off and hugged him tightly, "I can't believe I'm standing here with my biggest role model! I loved you in "When Tomatoes Attack"! But not as good as when you hosted "Who Wants To Marry My Old Decrepit Grandpa"! I can't believe someone would marry a 120-year old that young! It's excellent TV!"

Mare looked a little creeped out at Pinkie Pie's stalker attitude to say the least.

"Um, aren't you the same pony that keeps rocking my trailer back and forth, hoping to get an autograph from me?" Mare spoke in a suspicious state.

"How did you know it was me? Are you psychic? Because I dig psychic ponies!" Pinkie Pie smiled freakishly.

"Yeah, I bet you do..." Mare said while his eyes rolled from his head.

Finally, the security managed to break off Pinkie Pie from the host. As he dusted his suit off, Mare looked at the rest of the six unlucky contestants.

"Of course, you know the rules of this game. I ask you truth and dare, like always. If you choose truth, then you have to answer the truth. If you choose dare, then you have to do the dare. No if's, and's, or buts about it!"

As soon as he kept talking, Rarity raised her right hoof in the air. That caught the host's attention.

"Yes, Miss Rarity! You have something on your mind?" Said the host.

"Excuse me? Can I get a glass of water? I look a little tense when I'm on shows like this." asked Rarity.

"Well, of course!" Mare smiled.

All of a sudden, a huge heavy gush of water began pouring from the sky, blasting on top of Rarity with full force! The sensation from that full blast of water freaked Rarity out. Her teeth was chattering and her entire body was shivering.

"Enjoy your drink?" Mare smiled once again.

"I feel like an ice cube!" Rarity snarled back.

"What in the gosh-darn did you do to Rarity?" Applejack snapped at the host.

"She wanted water, so the guys down on the network agreed with us!" The host said with another threatening smile.

"But not in the way that I wanted, darling!" Rarity snapped out loud, "How dare you make me freeze to death like this!"

"Luckily for you, Rarity... we're about to go to the game. But unfortunately, thinks to Pinkie Pie's constant stalker-like tendencies, we have no choice but to take a short break." Mare disappointly said to the contestants. However, Pinkie Pie wanted to interject.

"Hey, I am no stalker! I'm just fan-crazy, that's all!" Pinkie blared out in defense.

"Of course..." Mare muttered silently to her before he looked at the camera with a wide smile, "So while my assistants make the electric fence that surrounds my trailer, come back for more Truth... or... Dare!"

* * *

**Unlike many of those "Truth or Dare" fics I've been seeing on fanfiction, I decided to make this look like a game show. **

**So it's your chance to give anyone of the six main Elements of Harmony your truths or dares! Until then, R&R until next chapter! ;D**


	2. Chapter 1

**"Truth or Dare: My Little Pony Edition!"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I hearby tell you that I do not own the My Little Pony series. Hasbro and Lauren Faust own this. Basically, this was an idea given to me by I'll Cover Angel and Collins. So, I'm here to try it and see what you'll think.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The show finally returned after a very uncomfortable commercial break. Fluttershy was still shivering as hell though, which it made it very clear that she was nervous. By crossing her hooves, she hoped that she wouldn't be the first to do Truth or Dare.

"Hello, and welcome back to Truth... or... Dare!" Mare exclaimed proudly, "Well, it looks like the rest of you ponies are a little bit parched up. Care for a glass of water?"

Seeing that fearful smile on the face of Mare Winkleman, Rainbow Dash backed away from her podium a bit.

"Oh, no... there is no way you're sloshing water all over me!" Rainbow exclaimed, "I ain't ending up like Rarity did!"

"Relax, Rainbow... it's just a glass of water. I'm done pranking." Mare nodded.

Replying with a sigh of relief, the rest of the ponies sitting on the podium drank their glasses of water, but suddenly...

...

...

_**BZZZZZZZZZZT!**_

A small shock of static electricity jolted all through Applejack's body!

"Agh!" Applejack yelped!

"Well, looks like we got our first victim of the day!" Mare exclaimed.

"Why did ya shock me for? You didn't put anything in this water, did ya?" Applejack suspiciously spoke to the host.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Mare pointed out, "There was only one rule I forgot to tell ya. One of you six ponies drinks that glass of water, you receive an electric shock. That means that lucky contestant is chosen! And since you Applejack, drank the electrified water, you're the first one to play..."

And then, the rest of the ponies in the audience, minus the six sitting in the podium, chanted out the show's name.

"TRUTH... OR... DARE!"

"Well, I guess I'll get what's comin' to me..." Applejack sighed.

"Okay, Applejack. Truth... or Dare?" Mare spoke suspensefully.

"I guess I'll choose dare." Applejack decided.

From the host's podium, a card pops up in the air, which forced Mare to catch it with his bare hoof.

"Okay, Applejack. Your dare... is to ask a stallion, that you know, on a date."

"Hmmmmm, sounds reasonable..." Applejack shrugged her shoulders.

Responding to this dare, Applejack went to the audience stands and saw one hell of a stallion sitting next to both Doctor Whooves and Prince Blueblood. However, Applejack wasn't looking at both of them, but she was staring at the middle one. With a deep breath.

"Big Mac, will you go on a date with me?" Applejack spoke out.

A bunch of gasps and chuckles filled the audience. They couldn't believe out of all ponies, that Applejack would ask her big brother Big McIntosh on a date!

"Eeyup." Big Mac said. A chuckle was forming in Mare's face.

"Applejack... you can't be serious. She's your brother of all people!" The host exclaimed out of surprise.

"Sorry, my big bro's the only one I can come close to." Applejack admitted, "Besides, my big brother is hot like my family's apple pie."

"Eeyup!" Big Mac blushed.

Disturbed and yet amazed at what Applejack said, Mane smiled a bit evilly.

"A brother and sister dating? I love how incest spikes up our ratings..." Mare chuckled evilly.

"We can hear you, you know!" Twilight Sparkle said to the host out loud.

"Yeah, like I care what you think." The host snarled a bit, "Anyway, time for you ladies to drink up!"

Gulping through the insides, the rest of the ponies minus Applejack, all drank their glasses of purified (and electrified) water. This time, the victim of that unlucky shock happened to be...

"EEP!" Rarity yelped.

"Good! Rarity's up next!" Mane happily exclaimed.

"T-t-that wasn't p-p-pretty..." Rarity stuttered in shock. Literally.

"Rarity, truth... or dare?"

"I choose... t-t-truth..." Rarity stuttered once again. She was shocked so bad that she could feel the insides of her tingling.

"Rarity, the truth is... are you playing with Spike's feelings?"

From this description, Rarity took a light chuckle.

"Of c-c-course not. Don't be silly, d-darling!"

And then out of nowhere...

...

...

...Rarity got rained on with batteries. Just the idea of little pieces of steel raining on Rarity's head was the most painful thing they could experience in somepony's P.O.V.

"Owwww! How d-dare you!" Rarity angrily shouted to the host while holding her head painfully.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you about the truths we tell you. Unlike the usual truth or dare of yesteryear, whenever you say "truth", you must come clean everytime." Mane explained, "But since you lied and you are indeed playing with Spike's feelings, you caught a nice dose of battery rain! How does it feel!"

"My head is b-b-bleeding!" Rarity cried out once again, stuttering through the static shock.

"Nice to know that!" Mare blared out, "Okay, ponies... who's gonna be up next?"

Nervousness was setting in. Which pony was gonna be next to take on the torturous Truth and Dare? Everypony had their answer when the ponies drank the electrified water glasses. The next pony who was walking the plank next...

"YOOOOOW!" Rainbow Dash yelped in pain.

"Rainbow Dash, you volunteered!" Mane spoke with glee, "What will it be, Rainbow? Truth or dare?"

"I pick dare. What else?" Rainbow agreed.

"I dare you Rainbow Dash..." Mare said while reading the dare care, "...to drink a gallon of Sweet Apple Cider. Oh, and you cannot use the bathroom until your next dare."

"Ha! Lucky for you, I already went before the show came on! I ain't afraid of nothing!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed proudly.

"Nice spunk, kid. I like that in a contestant!" Mare snickered as he turned to the people off-camera, "Bring out the gallon of Apple Cider!"

The volunteer ponies struggled heavily, carrying the jug of Sweet Apple Cider. It took like 4 ponies to carry the damn thing to the podium. As they finally set it down, Rainbow Dash rubbed her hooves.

"You sure you're gonna finish all of that?" The host spoke to a prepared Rainbow Dash.

"Heck yeah, I am! Rainbow Dash ain't scared of nothing!" Rainbow Dash declared.

Without any conscience, the weather pony took a huge straw and placed it on the jug. Within seconds and minutes, she started sucking the tasty apple liquid out of the jug. She was going fast like wildfire.

"Well, that's the look of a champion if I've ever seen one." Mare winked to the camera, "Okay, Ponies. Or should I say Fluttershy, Pinkie and Twilight. Driiiiiiiink up!"

Disappointment was sent rolling down Fluttershy's spine. But Pinkie was still psyched. She was still hoping that Pinkie herself would be chosen. But when the trio sipped their electrified water again, Fluttershy leaped in shock.

"EEP!" Fluttershy yelped, "That really hurt..."

"Fluttershy, you're up!" Mare exclaimed, "Truth... or Dare?"

"I guess I'll select truth..." Fluttershy shook with fear.

"Fluttershy, have you ever rode an elephant before?" Mare spoke to her suspiciously.

This moment was quite scary for Fluttershy. If she lied, then she would be getting the same painful treatment that Rarity had. Fluttershy had to hope for the best of this.

"Yes. Yes, I have..." Fluttershy cringed.

She cringed that something out of the sky was gonna fall right on top of her. Would it be a safe, a falling bicycle, or perhaps worse... an anvil.

"You..." Mare spoke with deathly suspense, "...told the truth! Congratulations Fluttershy, you avoided pain unlike your friend!"

"I did?" Fluttershy unbelievably spoke, "I guess I did. I'm safe again!"

"Or are you?" Mare smiled evilly, "Ponies... time to drink up!"

Fear and patience set through the ponies once again. Fluttershy, Pinkie and Twilight all drank up carefully. This time, the poor sucker who got electrified was Pinkie Pie.

"WHOO!" Hollered Pinkie Pie. Hard to believe the shock that was given to her hardly made any effect.

"Pinkie Pie, truth... or dare?"

"Dare's my middle name!" Pinkie declared, "Or maybe it's party. I like that better."

A dare card popped up the host's podium, which forced Mane to read the dare out loud.

"Pinkie Pie... I dare you to admit one of your darkest secrets."

Pinkie Pie released a sigh of despair. She now went from energetic to despair in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, this is something the rest of you don't know about me..." Pinkie groaned, "I... Pinkie Pie..."

Everypony in the entire audience all gripped to the seats, hoping to hear Pinkie Pie's dark secret. The nails were biting and the ponies were wetting themselves with anticipation. After a deep breath, Pinkie finally blared out her secret.

"I, Pinkie Pie, like black people!"

The entire audience were filled with gasps.

"It's true. Pinkie Pie likes the dark meat. The white meat I enjoy isn't me any more..." Pinkie spoke in a sad tone.

The rest of the ponies in the audience all responded with "Awwww's..." because of the way the people felt honesty and compassion for Pinkie Pie's confession.

"Yeah, that is a bit sad. And a bit hungry..." Mare cringed, "Okay, then... let's see how Rainbow Dash is doing with the apple cider."

Mare and the rest of the ponies all looked to Rainbow Dash, who nearly downed the whole thing to death. Of course, she was half-way finished with the jug.

"Dang! Look at Rainbow go!" Mare amazingly shouted out, "She drinks the whole jug, and Rainbow'll be pissing like an asparagus storm!"

"I'm afraid to see her blow up by the time this is over..." Twilight Sparkle said with concern.

"Enough concern... let's get back to the game." Mare patiently said, "Ponies, drink up!"

Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy all looked to themselves with nervous looks on their faces. Amazingly, Applejack was nowhere to be seen since she's spending quality time with her big brother in the audience. It was a bit sick, but only if it meant getting the ratings.

The trio drank up once again, but this time, it was Twilight Sparkle who ended up getting shocked.

"Yeouch!" Twilight yelped in pain, "That does not feel pretty!"

"Well, Twilight Sparkle, looks like you're up!" Mare gleefully replied, "What will it be? Truth... or dare?"

"I hate to say this..." Twilight sighed, "...but I choose dare."

"Ooh, a dare. Nice one!" Mare said with a wink, "Twilight... I dare you..."

The suspense started kicking inside Twilight? Was this gonna be a painful dare? Even it if meant hurting her friends, it wouldn't be worth it. She needed to find out from the evil host himself.

"...to admit your feelings for that new guard at the Crystal Empire."

Twilight's heart had suddenly froze. Did Mare tell Twilight what to do? On national television?

Hearing this exciting dare, Twilight blushed heavily. All of the ponies around the audience responded with "Wooooooo's". They all knew it was true. All Twilight had to do was admit the truth.

"Okay, I guess if it means getting the monkey off my back..." Twilight sighed heavily.

Without such negative feelings surrounding this situation, Twilight faced the camera.

"Flash Sentry, if you watching this... I have something to get off my chest." Twilight sighed again.

Unlucky for her, Flash Sentry was watching her on national TV from the Crystal Empire. Like Twilight, he too blushed like the sun.

"Flash, I wanna have your baby!" Twilight confessed, "Everytime I see you, I feel my insides flutter and my hormones surging! I always think of you at night and always dreamed of that hot steamy night that you and I share in your bedroom! That's right! I'm hot for you, Flash Sentry, and I wanna have your babies! Take me!"

Flash Sentry was stunned by Twilight's confession. He didn't know if he was happy or sad to begin with.

But he knew the only way to respond to Twilight's answer...

_THUMP!_

...by fainting in disbelief and surprise.

Back at the studio, Mare felt hot flashes going through his forehead. In efforts, he had to fan himself with his dare card.

"Well, t-that was family-friendly to say the least..." Mare said with his voice cracked, "L-let's take a break, shall we? I need a towel..."

* * *

**I feel for you, host. Although the incest of pairing of Applejack/Big McIntosh is quite disturbing itself.**

**I apologize to some reviewers if I didn't choose your truths and dares in this chapter. I'll only choose with the ones that I like.**

**Oh, and did everybody like the truth concept of this story? If they tell a lie, then something bad will happen to both of them!**

**Keep sending in your truths and dares people and see if your dares will be chosen! Remember, you can only PM me. You can't send them in review form. Later!**


	3. Chapter 2

**"Truth or Dare: My Little Pony Edition!"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I hearby tell you that I do not own the My Little Pony series. Hasbro and Lauren Faust own this. Basically, this was an idea given to me by I'll Cover Angel and Collins. So, I'm here to try it and see what you'll think.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

After the commercial break ended, the show was already in a state of chaos. Well, not everything was in chaos. Rainbow Dash was biting his lips and squeezing her hooves together for some reason, Applejack had her hat bent to the side and her hair a bit messed up due to the fact she'd spent 'quality time' with her brother, Rarity was still a bit woozily from the pile of double AA batteries that was rained on her, and Pinkie and Twilight was still in shame because of their confessions. This only left Fluttershy clean as a whistle.

With another evil smirk, the host, Mare Winkleman, began to speak right to the camera.

"Hello, and welcome back to Truth... or... Dare?"

Before the host could get on with the game, Twilight stepped in.

"Um, host... I'm tired." Twilight yawned, "Is it okay if I can go to sleep?"

"Why not?" The host gleefully said.

But then, all of a sudden...

_*THWACK!*_

Twilight got hit with a computer screen from the sky. His friends all cringed looking at Twilight go down.

"Hey, what's your deal?" Rainbow Dash snapped angrily at the host.

"She said she was tired, so I did her a favor by putting her to sleep with one of my props! Isn't that exciting?" Mare smiled.

"Exciting? She would've been killed!" Applejack angrily reacted.

"I know, right? Near death totally scores huge ratings!" Mare exclaimed again, "Now that the worry game is over, let's go back-"

"Host!" Rainbow Dash shouted, therefore cutting off the host again.

"Yes, Miss Dash? You need something?"

"Can I use the bathroom? I gotta go really bad!" Rainbow Dash cried out.

"Oooooooh, sorry Rainbow, but I must've forgot to tell you that when you finished that whole jug of apple cider, you're not supposed to go to the bathroom until your turn!" Mare responded with feigned shame.

"Darn it..." Rainbow Dash muttered, "I should've chosen truth..."

"Yeah, a little late for that..." Mare muttered as well, "Okay, everyone! Drink up!"

Patience and nervousness set in for the Mane 6. Of course it was the Mane 5 if you count Twilight Sparkle being nearly half-dead. After taking those dangerous sips of Electrified water, Pinkie started to jump in shock, literally.

"WHOO!" Pinkie Pie yelped, "FEEL THE BURN!"

"Okay, Pinkie Pie..." Mare said with a slow pause, "Truth... or Dare?"

"I choose truth! So lay it on me!" Pinkie said with excitement.

"Okay, Pinkie... What did you do last night?"

Pinkie thought about this clearly. What exactly did she do last night? Of course, no idiot would figure that out. Her cutie mark full of balloons said it all. She brought in her answer.

"Duh, I partied last night! It was non-stop!"

She would have gotten it right. Unfortunately...

...a boxing glove came in and hit Pinkie right in the face. That even scared the living daylights out of Fluttershy for example!

"Oooh, sorry... but you lied!" Mare softly cringed, "But do you mind telling me the truth?"

Holding her face full of pain, Pinkie admitted the truth.

"Okay, I scored some coke off the back of an AutoZone, then sold it a retired 69-year old pimp!" Pinkie cried out.

Pinkie's friends and including the ponies in the studio all gasped in surprise and shock. Hell, even the host had an ounce of symphony for her as well.

"Oooooh, sorry to hear that Pinkie." Mare replied, "Okay, everyone. Let's see who'll be the next pony to take Truth or Dare. Drink up!"

After Pinkie was comforted enough by her friends, the five ponies (minus a knocked out Twilight Sparkle) all took their drinks. This time, the poor sucker was Rarity, who received another jolt from the electrified water.

"AGGGGGGHH!" Rarity cried out from the shock, "That didn't f-feel pretty."

"Well well well, Rarity..." Mare smirked, "Truth... or dare?"

"I'm not taking any chances, so... I'm choosing Dare!" Rarity exclaimed.

"I'm very certain you'd say that because I dare you..." Mare paused a bit as he got a buzzer in hand.

When he pressed it, a wheelbarrow full of dirt rolled on into the studio. Thank goodness it wasn't a hefty bag of manure. That kind of pile would stink!

"...to sit on this pile of dirt until your next turn!"

Rarity responded in shock. She knew in her beautiful heart that she didn't wanna do it.

"There's no way I'm sitting on that piece of filth!" Rarity shouted offensively.

"You want to get hit by batteries again, ma'am?" The greedy host smirked back.

Cringing with fear on the inside, Rarity had no choice. She got off her podium and slowly approached the pile of dirt. Squealing and heaving, Rarity sat her clean white body down on the infested dirt. Rarity felt like she was gonna puke.

"So, Miss Rarity... how does it feel?" Mare chuckled at her expense.

"I'm so gonna kill you for this!" Rarity snapped a bit nervously.

"I would let you, but lucky for me, I wear a bullet-proof vest inside this suit." Mare spoke with a wink, "Okay, victi-uh, I mean ponies, drink up!"

With a knocked out Twilight Sparkle and an already-heaving Rarity on a pile of dirt, the remaining ponies all sipped their cups dangerously. The next sucker who got electrocuted was sweet Fluttershy!

"OWWW!" Fluttershy painfully screamed, "That hurt..."

"Looks like it's your lucky day, Fluttershy!" Mare laughed evilly, "What shall it be? Truth... or Dare?"

"I guess I'll choose truth again..." Fluttershy nervously spoke with fear.

"Good choice, Fluttershy! Who... do you have a crush on?"

As soon as the host brought that revealing question up, Fluttershy could feel the "ooooooh's" coming from the audience. It was all directed to her. The intense pressure was setting inside Fluttershy like a pitched tent. She had no choice but to come out with the truth, just like Pinkie Pie.

"Okay... the person I have a crush on... is Applejack!"

The gasps coming from the studio were loud. Was this really impossible? Does Fluttershy... actually have a crush on Applejack?!

"Oh my..." Applejack blushed, hearing this surprising comment from her friend.

"It's true... I find Applejack very attractive." Fluttershy shamefully spoke.

Applejack tried to reason with Fluttershy about this embarassing confession...

...but out of nowhere, Fluttershy suddenly kissed her! The "Ooooooh's" around this audience increased like a speeding bullet. Quite shocking, considering that Fluttershy inserted and swam her tongue right inside Applejack's mouth. The male demographic in the audience got hot and sweaty capturing this in their minds.

After the kiss broke, Fluttershy wiped her lips right off while Applejack was still stunned as s**t.

"Wow... I guess I'm f-f-feeling a little stiff..." Mare stuttered in amazement, "Anyway, while that brutally hot image weighs heavily on our minds-"

Before the host went any further, Rainbow Dash cut him off once more.

"Host, I really gotta go, I can't hold it much further!" Rainbow Dash cried out painfully.

"Sorry, Rainbow Dash, the rules state that you can only go to the bathroom when it's your turn." Mare reminded.

"This sucks! I'm gonna leak everywhere!" Rainbow Dash complained!

"Tough break, let's see who's next!" Mare shouted out.

The contestants drank the electrified water once again. It was starting to leave a bad taste in the contestant's mouth, but nevertheless, somebody was getting screwed.

This time, the shock effected the apple-eating Applejack!

"AGGH!" Applejack yelped because of the shock, "That ain't pretty to begin with!"

"Okay, Applejack... what will it be this time? Truth... or dare?" Mare said in an ounce of suspense.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to choose dare." Applejack shrugged.

"Applejack..." The host paused, "Your dare is to kiss your big brother on the lips!"

The crowd responded with "oohs" once more. Applejack would've been the only pony shocked to do something crude like Fluttershy did, but she was willing to do it no matter what the cost.

"Okay, then..." Applejack shrugged again.

She got off the podium once more and approached Big McIntosh on the stands. Applejack decided to break character for once and feel her big bro's chest. It looked a little sick, but it was "Truth or Dare" nonetheless.

"You ready?" Applejack said to Big Mac.

"Eeyup." Bic Mac responded back.

In a huff, Applejack placed her lips on her brothers. But one little kiss turned into a very hot smooch as Big MacIntosh wrapped his hooves around Applejack's. The women ponies were turned off by this scene, but the male ponies hollered and cat-called, begging for both Big Mac and Applejack to go all the way. I wonder how'll Granny Smith and Apple Bloom will react seeing this go down?

"Wow! Look at them go! This is gonna get ratings way better than 'Deaf Kids Got Talent'!" Mare excitingly said as Big Mac and Applejack finally broke off the kiss. On the inside, kissing her brother was a bit wrong, but she pretended to like it on the outside.

"That's your only chance you'll get to see this, Winkleman!" Applejack shouted out to the host.

"Definitely made my night!" Mare nodded, "Now let's check how Twilight Sparkle's doing?"

The camera shifted over to Twilight Sparkle, who still showed no signs of getting up. She was knocked out like a light.

"Ouch, that's just like me with a woman on Saturday." Mare laughed and chuckled, "Okay, it's more Truth or Dare time! Driiiiiiiink up!"

After another depressed sigh, the ponies took a sip once again. For the second time in a row, it was Pinkie Pie who got it.

"YAAAAH!" Pinkie Pie yelped through the shock, "That was scary!"

"Well, looks like Pinkie Pie managed to get two in a row! How exciting!" Mare frantically said while he clapped.

"Okay, give me dare! I'll take any dare you give me!" Pinkie Pie pleaded.

"I haven't asked you truth or dare yet, but since you chose dare, I might as well give it to you." Mare nodded once again.

"I'm ready! EEEEEEEEEEE!" Pinkie Pie gleefully shook. Literally. She was just shaking with total excitement that one pony can contain!

"Pinkie Pie... I dare you... to watch paint dry! Until it's your turn, that is."

The crowd responded with an "oooooooh" again. The crewmen in the back brought in a piece of a brick wall that was covered in white paint. It was still wet and dripping. Pinkie Pie got out of her podium and sat down in a comforting beanbag. And just like what the dare said, Pinkie Pie stared at the brick wall and watched the paint dry.

"Well, I hope she can last throughout the commercial break..." Mare joked again, even though it wasn't funny, "I'd do Twilight Sparkle, but since she's still knocked out unconscious like my drunk stepdad, it's time to take a break! So don't miss more of Truth or Dare when we come back!"

After the show went to a commercial, Pinkie Pie spoke to the painted wall like it was a plant.

"Wow. This is exciting! Why could've I been on this show instead of this one?" Pinkie gestured to the wall, "I mean, watching paint cry? That's good TV!"

* * *

**What a way to close the chapter. Free painted wall for everybody!**

**Remember everybody, keep sending in your truths and dares to me via PM to see if your dares will be chosen! You can't send them in review form. Once again, later!**


	4. Chapter 3

**"Truth or Dare: My Little Pony Edition!"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I hearby tell you that I do not own the My Little Pony series. Hasbro and Lauren Faust own this. Basically, this was an idea given to me by I'll Cover Angel and Collins. So, I'm here to try it and see what you'll think.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The commercial break finally came to an end. So far, things haven't been good for the Elements of Harmony. Rarity's white butt got a little dirty from the dirt, Fluttershy was blushing near Applejack, Pinkie Pie was still watching paint dry, Rainbow Dash peed in a bottle because she couldn't wait that long, and Twilight Sparkle finally managed to recover from the impact of that computer screen.

"Ughhhh... what the heck happened to me?" Twilight painfully said to the host .

With another evil smirk, the host, Mare Winkleman, began to speak right to the camera.

"Ah, good... you're up. Just in time to do more Truth and Dare!" The host responded.

"Great... I wish I was asleep so this nightmare of a show can be over..." Twilight moaned in agony.

"Asleep?" Mare replied in suspense, "That's a good idea."

With a snap of the fingers, another computer screen was about to fall on Twilight's head.

But luckily, Twilight managed to dodge just in time, having the computer screen miss her by a hair.

"What the hell?" Twilight said with eyes bulging, "You're sick, you know that?"

"Why, thanks for the compliment!" Mare smiled, "Anyway, it's now Truth or Dare, gentleponies! So get ready to driiiiiiiink up!"

With another sigh coming from the Mane 6, the ponies took a sip out of the electrified water. This time around, the poor bastard was...

"AGGGGGGGGGGGH!" Twilight yelped in pain.

"Ahhhh, Twilight Sparkle, it's your turn." The host blared out, "What will it be? Truth or dare?"

"Just let me go with Truth. Nothing's worth doing a dare." Twilight spoke with a nod.

"Truth it is." Mare nodded right before he read out a truth card, "Twilight, have you ever walked in on something that shouldn't be seen?"

"Of course not. Absolutely 100%." Twilight replied with the truth.

But unfortunately, Twilight was caught by surprise when a stream of whipped cream blasted her right in the face. It was like getting hit by a fire hose except it was 100 times stronger.

"Sorry, Twilight. In the words of my brother Marey Povich, 'That was a lie'! Care to come out with the actual truth?" Mare said while raising an eyebrow.

The nerves were getting to Twilight. Her hooves were shaking like crazy and her teeth was chattering like a cymbal monkey. Twilight knew that she had to come out with the truth one way or another. She had no choice.

"Fine. The truth is... I saw Spike masturbating to a picture of Rarity in a bikini! It's the truth, but it was an accident!" Twilight admitted.

Gasps were heard around the audience. How could somebody so lovable and so innocent like Spike do something so foul and embarrassing?

"Sorry if I had to blurt that out, Spike. It's actually normal for a baby dragon to yank his own tail for amusement!" Twilight cried over to the camera while hanging her head in shame.

"Yeah, but it's probably not the 'tail' that Spike's been using, believe me." Mare said through an uncaring manner, "Okay, it's time to drink up! Which one of you poor suck-um, I mean, contestants, will be the one to choose Truth... or Dare?"

With another defeated sigh forming through the faces of the Mare 6, they sipped their water glasses. But this time around...

"ACK!" Applejack yelped in shock. It seems that the electric shock Applejack received, indicated that it was her turn. Good luck with that.

"Applejack! What will it be this time? Truth... or Dare?"

"Heck, I'll choose Dare." Applejack sighed, "Nothing couldn't be worse than this..."

The host pulled out a dare card from the podium. By the hilarious look on his face, Mare let out a nice chuckle.

"Looks like you're very lucky, Applejack! I dare you... to call out Winona to lick Twilight Sparkle until the commercial break!"

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me..." muttered Applejack.

"I'm 'fraid not, partner." Mare winked.

"Fine, let's get it over with..." Applejack sighed once again before she began to call out her dig, who was sitting in the audience stands, "Winona!"

Happily wagging his tail, Winona approached her master. Maybe the smell of whipped cream noticed her every move.

"Winona, lick the whipped cream off of Twilight!" shouted Applejack.

Following her command, the dog raced over to Twilight and started licking the cream off of Twilight's face and over her body. While it felt good for Twilight, it was a little bit gross because of the saliva that was dripping from her face, courtesy of Winona.

"So Twilight, how does it feel?" The host replied with a smirk.

"Like a lollipop that smells like dog spit." Twilight snapped back to Mare, "I'm gonna need a frickin' shower..."

"Lucky for you, you just got one!" Mare laughed at Twilight's face, thinking it was funny in his own part, "Okay, enough with the laughs, let's get more truths and dares going! lady ponies, driiiiiiink up!"

"Well, let's hope it's not me..." Rarity said to herself as she was preparing for the worst to happen.

And it did happen. When she drank that tainted, yet electrified water, a shock jolted all across her body. It was like getting hit by a handshake buzzer, but only worse.

"ACK!" Rarity screamed through the shock, "That h-h-hurt."

"Rarity, what's it gonna be? Truth... or dare?" The host said with a smile.

"H-h-how about a h-h-hospital?" Rarity stuttered. The host still didn't realize that the shock Rarity took made her quite vulnerable.

"Sorry, you have to wait until the show's over." Mare said in disappointment.

"Fine, I guess I choose truth!" Rarity angrily exclaimed.

"Rarity..." The host paused with anticipation, "Who... is your crush?"

Rarity was feeling tense about this, just like the rest of her friends were when asked about this uneasy situation. There was a lot of animosity building up.

"I hate to say this, but my crush is... Spike!"

The gasps were filling the entire studio once again. It was to no surprise that Rarity's crush was nothing but a masturbating fanboy of a baby dragon known as Spike. After all, Spike was always dedicated to her loyalty.

"Yes, it's true. I'm in love with Spike." Rarity admitted again, "Everytime I see him, I get hot and bothered inside. And when I get hot and bothered, I have to hide somewhere hidden where nobody would see me. I close my eyes and dream about that tail of his. A darling like him always arouses me with the tasks that he does for me. And for that, Spike makes me hot! Ohhhhhhhh..."

And then, Rarity fell right back into her seat, looking worn out and beat. Lazily, she turned to the host.

"Well, this is a first. We just had our first orgasm!" Mare ecstatically said to the camera, "This is gonna shoot our ratings to the roof!"

"Can I have a cigarette, darling?" Rarity sighed.

"After we go to commercial. But enough of that, let's turn to more truths and dares. Let's drink up ladies!"

Responding with a nervous gulp, the six elements of harmony all sipped down their glasses of electrified H20. The next victim of this little game was now Fluttershy.

"AAAAAH!" Fluttershy screamed because of the shock, "That wasn't fun..."

"Okay, Fluttershy..." Mare lightly paused, "Truth... or dare?"

"I choose Truth..." Fluttershy responded nervously.

"Fluttershy..." Mare sighed as he read the truth card, "Where did you get all of your unlimited bits account from?"

And there came the tense game again. Fluttershy felt like she was defacing her own well being for being asked such a question. With a deep breath, Fluttershy came out with an answer.

"I don't want to say anything... but I hide it under the bed."

Fluttershy then closed her eyes tightly, thinking that something bad was about to happen. Was a toilet gonna fall over her head? Was whipped cream going to spray all over her face from the podium? That's when the cliffhanger came.

"Correct! You managed to tell the truth, Fluttershy! Nice work!" The host responded with a gleeful smile.

Feeling a little aghast, Rainbow Dash cut the host right off from talking any further.

"Aw, come on! Why does Fluttershy get all the easy ones? You don't see me having to tell the truth while I get hit with a car battery!"

"Good thinking!" The host smiled devilishly to the camera after hearing Dash's unmarked claim.

And then...

...a huge car battery fell from the sky and hit Rainbow Dash on the forehead, therefore knocking the holy daylights out of her.

"Any questions?" Mare said nicely to the ponies who responded negatively, "Good. It's time for more truth or dare! Let's drink up!"

The ponies, minus a knocked-out Rainbow Dash, took another deep breath of defeat and managed to drink up. This time, the pony who got a poor taste of hydrated electricity was Pinkie Pie, who was still sitting on the bean bag chair looking at paint dry. Hard to believe that she didn't even feel the electric shock coming.

"Well well well, Pinkie Pie, it looks like the shock didn't effect you-"

That was the only words Mare said, before he turned his attention to Pinkie Pie. He was cut off by a disturbing image.

The image of Pinkie Pie stuffing and licking what was left of a banana cream pie. She was devouring it like a tornado does a trailer park. Her teeth was like total weapons of mass destruction it seemed.

"What?" Pinkie Pie said to the host with her mouth stuffed, "If you're asking me what you're asking me, then yes, I like to make out with desserts! They're much better than guys I try to kiss with!"

Mare was stunned stupid. He never knew Pinkie Pie was very disgusting like a muddy warthog.

"Obviously, your truth was if you ever made out with dessert, but it looks like I don't need to ask any further..." Mare said out of disgusted pity.

"You want some?" Pinkie Pie said to the host, who decided to give him the already-engulfed pie.

"I'll pass, thank you..." Mare refused, "Okay, let's drin-"

The host got cut off once again. This time, it was Rainbow Dash who was just now getting up from the car battery attack.

"Ughhhh, what the hell happened to me?" Rainbow Dash groaned with pain.

"Ahh, you're just in time to drink up, yet again!" Mare smiled. Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash wasn't smiling. He got sick and tired of the host's bullshit for a good 20 minutes.

"Why don't you drink up my fist instead? That'll make your show get the ratings that you want!" Dash threatened the host.

In accounts, Rainbow Dash was being held back by Rarity and Applejack.

"Calm down, darlin'. It's not worth it." Applejack whispered to Dash. Luckily for the host's safety, Rainbow Dash decided to play it cool for the time being.

"Violence only hurts the ratings, Dash." Mare informed Rainbow, "Okay, ponies... let's driiiiiiink up!"

"Whatever. Let's just get it over with..." Dash groaned.

Feeling a little tired of the host's crap, Dash managed to down the whole water glass filled with electricity. Rainbow felt the shock go through her, but she only managed to grunt. Not one scream of pain was let out of her whatsoever.

"Rainbow-"

"Dare! Just give me dare!" Rainbow frantically shouted, cutting the host off.

"Okay, okay! Geez..." Mare muttered with irritation, "Rainbow Dash, I dare you to wear lipstick and mascara for the remainder of the program."

"Whatever, just give me the makeup already!"

Mare felt a little bothered by Rainbow Dash's irritation. In response to her question, a powder bag was thrown off-camera and ended up hitting Rainbow Dash in the face. By the time the smoke was gone, Rainbow Dash was wearing Joker's entire face paint. She looked more like a mess other than a beauty, which isn't a surprise since the makeup was very reminiscent of the movie "The Dark Knight".

"So, what do you think, Mrs. Dash?" Mare chuckled as he gave Rainbow Dash the mirror.

She grabbed on to it and examined the makeup job that the host gave to her.

"What the hell? I don't look pretty! I look like a retarded chimp wearing clown makeup!" Rainbow snapped, responding to the Joker facepaint, "I prefer to be beautiful! You have anything else?"

"Do you rather prefer the messy Joker makeup or one of the zombies from the "Thriller" video? Your choice!" The host said, forming an ultimatum.

"Why you-!" Rainbow grunted madly.

In response, Rainbow used her hooves to strangle the host, Mare Winkleman, to death! She was gripping her hooves tightly around that neck of his! She wanted to shred the host like an entire potato. But before she can, the host turned to the camera while having his neck choked out.

"Ugggggggh! Go to commercial! GO TO COMMERCIAL!" cried the host. His voice sadly broke while Dash's grip tightened all around the host's neck.

Luckily for his life and well-being, the show managed to go to commercial.

* * *

**Ouch, hate to see the host get a licking out of all of this.  
**

**Remember readers, keep sending me your truths and dares to me via PM! Just don't send me any in reviews. C-YA!  
**


End file.
